30 Cookies
by Faniicat
Summary: Coleção de 30 fics para o desafio do '30Cookies' - Inu&Kag ; Sesshy&Rin. : A oitava - A única, resposta ao tema 27. Inuyasha'POV. Vale a pena ler a nota.
1. Buyo

**Buyo**

Por: Faniicat

-

Inuyasha bufou irritado de novo. Porque tinha que se sujeitar àquilo mesmo? Cruzou os braços, enfiando as mãos por dentro das mangas do haori vermelho, emburrado. Pelo canto dos olhos espiou _sua própria namorada _brincando com aquela coisa idiota.

Maldito gato. Claro que tinha que ser um gato. Não havia nenhum animal mais irritante do que os gatos – Com uma possível exceção para os lobos. -, são bichos inúteis que só comem, dormem e afiam as unhas naquelas coisas que nós _não queremos _que sejam afiadas. Além de tomarem as atenções da sua namorada quando você, podendo estar a 500 anos atrás, caçando o Naraku e fazendo algo de útil, a acompanhou até sua casa. Para que? Para ser ignorado. Kagome não se desgrudava daquela bola de pelos malhada marrom e branca.

A garota estava agarrando o gato contra o peito em um abraço apertado há vários e vários minutos. O gato estava com o focinho no decote da blusa azul clara dela. Como Kagome não via que ele era um abusado? Que estava adorando ficar ali, no quentinho. Que o gato estava praticamente rindo da cara do hanyou cachorro abandonado.

Suspirou irritado lançando ao felino um olhar fulminante, que foi prontamente ignorado. Buyo jogou a cabeça pra trás sentindo os dedos finos de sua dona acariciando a parte de trás de suas orelhas. Kagome soltou o gato do abraço e ele deitou todo embrulhadinho em seu colo. A morena sorriu e ficou passando os dedos pela barriga gordinha do gato, sentindo a pelugem rala.

- Ele não é um amor, Inuyasha?

- O que, a bola de pelos gorda? – Inuyasha perguntou, emburrado. – Não acho. Esse gato é um pervertido isso sim!

- Inuyasha, ele é um g-a-t-o inocente, é claro que não é um pervertido. – A garota se segurou para não começar a rir. Inuyasha soltou um 'Keh' mal humorado e virou para o outro lado, passando a encarar a caixa colorida da casa da Kagome. Segundo ela aquilo era uma 'Televisão' o que quer que fosse isso. – Porque diz isso do meu gatinho?

Inuyasha deu uma olhada rápida para aquele bicho infeliz, ele estava roçando a cabeça na barriga de Kagome, enquanto ela brincava com as patinhas pequenas dele. Sentiu o corpo ficando quente, diabos de gato idiota.

- Porque ele é. É um folgado que fica se esfregando em você.

- Inuyasha você está com ciúmes?

- Não. – Ele respondeu sem se alterar. Realmente não tinha ciúmes daquele gato besta, sabia que Kagome nunca o trocaria por um bichinho daqueles.

Na verdade o que sentia era uma tremenda _inveja_ do pequeno bichano que era abraçado, esmagado, beijado e acariciado pela colegial, ganhava sorrisos e afagos nas orelhas ( como se ele não _adorasse _quando ela o afagava nas orelhas. ). Era o maldito gato que estava com a cabeça na barriga dela, que teve o focinho esmagado entre os seios dela, e que no momento estava deitado em suas pernas lambendo seu indicador.

O que não daria para estar no lugar daquele gato nesse momento.

- Não é o que parece.

Kagome colocou o gato sobre uma almofada e se aproximou de Inuyasha, pondo a mão sobre a dele. Ele ficava tão bonitinho emburrado.

- Keh...

- Ok, se você não tem ciúmes tudo bem. – Kagome beijou a face do hanyou e voltou a abraçar o gato gordo. Inuyasha suspirou.

**OoO**

Inuyasha deu um sorriso satisfeito enquanto ajudava Kagome a sair do poço come ossos, finalmente estavam voltando à Era feudal e ela voltava a ser inteira dele.

E as orelhas que receberiam carinhos eram somente as dele. Inuyasha não conseguia deixar de se sentir satisfeito ao pensar nisso. Kagome sentiu a brisa leve bater em seu rosto trazendo o ar daquela época com cheiro de Sakuras, a primavera estava começando a fazê-las florescer. Só parou de prestar atenção no vento quando Inuyasha tomou sua mão entre a dele.

Juntos começaram a caminhar de volta ao vilarejo.

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Um pequeno vulto rápido e ruivo atingiu o colo da garota, abraçando-a com força.

- Shippou, senti sua falta. – Ela sorriu e fez carinho nos fios ruivos do pequeno garotinho.

Inuyasha suspirou indignado. Tinha se esquecido completamente do pequeno Youkai raposa. Ele não merecia isso. Com a expressão fechada observou a cena antes de virar e sair batendo o pé, irritado.

Ai ai, a _inveja..._

**OoO**

People! Isso é... Uma resposta pequena e sem muito nexo pro tema **6 – Inveja **do desafio do **30 Cookies**, então, acho bom se prepararem porque aí vem 30 oneshots, cada uma sobre um tema do set 'Primavera', postadas aqui:DD

Então, uma a menos, faltam só 29. HUASUHSHU. Beijinhos.

Faniicat!


	2. Peccato

Peccato

**Peccato**

Por: Faniicat

Eu poderia começar tentando me justificar com algo como "Eu não te amo".

Mas eu acho que negar que eu te amo só iria piorar as coisas. As pessoas começariam a falar ainda mais sobre nós dois e minha mãe me bateria com ainda mais força do que quando ela nos encontrou aos beijos.

Eu sinceramente não me importo com os comentários daqueles que não sabem de nada, mas eu definitivamente me importaria de receber um tapa mais forte do que aquele. Também me importaria se tentassem me impor mais alguma coisa do que a sua ausência ou a reclusão aos poucos metros desse estúpido quarto. Pessoas são ignorantes, você sabe disso melhor do que eu, e quando é outro alguém que quebra as regras elas magicamente se esquecem de todos os seus erros e defeitos.

Mas eu não estou gastando meu tempo para te escrever sobre a ignorância dos outros, eu o gastaria em coisas melhores como em reler pelo que deve ser a centésima sexta vez aquele romance ninfomaníaco e suicida, eu tenho analisado e re-analisado aquele texto denso e mórbido por vezes incontáveis dês de que me trancaram aqui.

Mas eu realmente posso começar te dizendo algo mais sincero como "Eu odeio você". Eu odeio o modo como você resolveu ultrapassar a linha do que era certo comigo e eu o odeio por ter me convencido a aceitar isso. Porque de algum modo, eu não resisto a você. Eu o odeio por isso também.

De certa forma, nesse maldito mundo você é uma das pessoas que eu menos odeio. Porque eu com certeza odeio muito mais aqueles hipócritas que tentam nos recriminar e me impõem a sentir saudades suas.

Eu desprezo aquele tapa que a minha mãe me deu, os gritos que nós ouvimos, a discussão interminável entre meus pais, um acusando o outro de culpado. Foram algumas das horas mais produtivas da minha vida, pode acreditar nisso. Também desprezo o olhar de indignação e nojo que minha prima nos lançou, logo ela que fingiu até o último segundo nos apoiar. Mas a Sango é exatamente como a minha mãe, então não há uma verdadeira surpresa até aí.

Então posso dizer que o desprezo está incrustado dentro de mim como um diamante nos últimos dias.

Mas eu não te desprezo. Posso te amaldiçoar, odiar, pensar em como tudo seria muito mais fácil se você tivesse continuado com aquela sua namoradinha sem sal, a Kikyou pode ser uma das pessoas mais insossas e imprestáveis que eu já vi na minha vida, mas ninguém os recriminava por estarem juntos.

Não como nos recriminam.

Mas eu posso sentir e pensar todas essas coisas sobre você Inuyasha, mas eu nunca te desprezaria como eu desprezo os outros. Porque você é a única pessoa que também conseguiu o meu amor.

Já disse que te odeio por isso?

Eu comecei a escrever nessas duas semanas em que eu estou aqui. Escrevi todo tipo de histórias, histórias de amor, de dor, de morte, de ironias... Queria escrever sobre nós dois, mas não consegui. Minha mãe vinha me trazer comida em silêncio, com aquele olhar de desgosto. Pelo menos até o dia em que ela resolveu quebrar o vidro delicado da agradável falta de som pra me perguntar se eu estava feliz com a ruína da nossa família, se eu não me importava com eles, se eu não os amava.

Beirou o engraçado ver como os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e a empregada veio me trazer comida no dia seguinte, não, ela nunca mais voltou depois que eu respondi que _não_. Não. Bem simples, não acha?

Porque eu me importaria? Não fui eu que a reneguei por um suposto erro, não fui eu que tentei controlar a vida dela, não fui eu que não me importei com ela na infância porque estava ocupada demais com a própria dor e definitivamente não fui eu a afastei da única pessoa que ela realmente quer por perto, a única pessoa que demonstrou se importar com ela. Eu deveria me sentir mal por não amá-los, Inuyasha?

Talvez. Mas eu não me sinto, e você sabe disso. Você é a única pessoa que sabe de verdade quem eu sou. E parece que só você sabia que Kagome Higurashi não amava ninguém. Parece que as pessoas não perceberam isso, quanto mais eu penso mais eu entendo porque você diz que as pessoas são ignorantes.

Mas esses assuntos são tão sem importância agora.

Eu sinto sua falta. Falta dos seus abraços, das nossas conversas, falta de realmente sentir que eu podia ser especial para alguém. Às vezes eu me pergunto se eu te amo por razões legítimas, como aquela mulher corajosa e brava daquele romance que você me comprou uma vez, ou se eu te amo só porque você é a única pessoa que me viu nesses dezessete anos.

Eu não vejo o que nós temos como um _pecado_. Não vejo nossos beijos, seu toque, seu gosto, nosso cheiro misturado, não vejo em nada do que eu sinto alguma coisa de errada. Mas laços são laços, e nós dois somos uma coisa que eles nunca iriam aceitar e nós já sabíamos disso. Mas não muda em nada a dor que isso está me fazendo sentir.

Dizem que a dor fortalece as pessoas. Acho que eu posso começar a dizer que o pecado também. Porque eu te amo, de verdade. Mas eu te odeio mais que tudo, e me odeio acima de qualquer outra coisa, por termos esse amor. Por ele ser tão confuso, por ele gerar tantos problemas. Você é maior de idade, foi expulso daqui. Eu devia te pedir desculpas por ter sido a causa de você ter sido expulso da família. Mas eu não vou. Porque a culpa disso é sua, se você tivesse sido só mais um a não me ver, eu não teria me apaixonado pelo meu próprio irmão.

Talvez eu e você sejamos ainda mais ignorantes.

**OoO**

Resposta ao tema **5. Pecado **do 30Cookies.

Eu poderia dizer inúmeras coisas sobre essa Oneshot. Muitas mesmo, mas eu não quero falar nenhuma delas. Eu acho que ficou bem óbvio o que aconteceu, o porque da reação da família, etc etc.

Falando só por falar, sim ele foi expulso, sim ele era humano, sim a Sango foi tão ( Na verdade mais ) hipócrita com o Inuyasha e a Kagome mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, e bom, é isso.

Espero que gostem e agradeço muito às reviews da outra Oneshot.

**Daanii, Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann, Kagome Juju Assis **( Juuh \o )**, Taisho Girl s2 **e** lilermen.**

Beijo, beijo. Faniicat!


	3. Cookies

**Cookies**

' You taste like cookies '

" Kagome..." Sesshoumaru, o homem a sua frente sentado em uma poltrona de couro italiano, dizia com aquele jeito indiferente de sempre, ah se ele soubesse o quanto aquilo a irritava. E se a irritava, ela precisava de um chocolate. Chocolates eram a única coisa que acalmavam Kagome. Com a possível exceção de Inuyasha.

Apesar de lhe deixar com dor de garganta de tanto gritar com o namorado às vezes, um abraço dele a acalmava quase tanto quanto chocolate. Mas repare muito bem no _quase._

" Pare com isso, Sesshoumaru, eu não tenho esse tipo de problema " A morena respondeu se mexendo desconfortavelmente no divã do escritório dele, seu cunhado era um chato, isso sim. Mas não podia socá-lo, como fazia com Inuyasha, porque não era só seu cunhado, era seu terapeuta.

Aliás, foi graças à isso que tinha conhecido Inuyasha.

Os olhos negros de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram para ela, tentou se fazer de controlada ou inocente, mas não tinha como. Ela não tinha aquele sangue frio, pelo menos não sem algo contendo muito cacau e açúcar não tivesse sido ingerido antes.

" Kagome, aceite. Até o idiota do meu meio-irmão já percebeu. " E o homem continuou com o mesmo tom, talvez um pouco mais irônico, mas até aí ha-há, nenhuma novidade. Ela tinha seções com ele à oito meses e ainda o tinha que aturar como cunhado e namorado da prima – seja lá como isso é classificado. Tinha se acostumado com os tons de voz de Sesshoumaru, mas aqueles que ele usava quando tentava a convencer das suas idéias absurdas de pseudo-psicanalista eram os que mais a tiravam do sério. E não de uma maneira deliciosa como aquele tom rouco que a voz de Inuyasha adqüiria, quando as mãos dele a percorriam causando arrepios durante... Hum, melhor esquecer isso. " Você tem um transtorno obsessivo por chocolates, Kagome, você é viciada neles. "

Kagome bateu os saltos dos sapatos pretos no chão, indignada, como Sesshoumaru se _atrevia _a dizer que ela, logo ela, tão equilibrada, doce, harmônica e calma, era viciada em algo! Tudo bem, ela admitia que talvez gostasse um pouco mais que 'muito' de chocolate, mas isso queria dizer que ela achasse que sua vida rodava ao redor deles? Que só ficava calma com eles? Que quando os comia parecia chegar ao paraíso? Que ficava maníaca por uma barra só de sentir o doce perfume que o chocolate exalava?

Opa, quem disse essas coisas mesmo? Ah, sim, ninguém.

" Você tem que se afastar do chocolate por um tempo, Kagome. Algumas propriedades que o chocolate contém são anestesiantes, isso está te deixando viciada neles. Isso vai começar a te fazer mal. "

Sesshoumaru a encarava como esperasse alguma reação, Kagome ficava em dúvida se deveria fazer o que sentia, agarrar Sesshoumaru pelos cabelos e espancá-lo por ter dito algo tão ofensivo à ela, e mais! Ofensivo aos chocolates! Chocolates fazerem mal? NUNCA! Queria muito, muito mesmo agarrar o cunhado e bater nele até que retirasse aquela hipótese ridícula.

Mas ainda podia fingir que não era uma total maluca, e sim a adulta madura de vinte e sete anos que era, e ser completamente racional com ele até que ele mesmo visse as bobagens que havia dito.

Resolveu acreditar que a segunda era melhor; não lhe rendia um processo por lesão corporal nem faria Sesshoumaru ficar com aquela expressão de 'isso-só-comprova-o-que-eu-disse'.

Claro que ele ser um homem com o dobro do seu tamanho e força não significara nada em sua decisão, Kagome tinha a mais plena certeza de que poderia vencê-lo.

" Sesshoumaru, eu não sou viciada em chocolate. Ponto, que idéia mais absurda! "

" Ah, não é? "

" Não. " Respondeu com firmeza. Talvez ele caísse em sã consciência.

" Então não vai ser difícil para você me dar uma prova, certo? "

" Prova? " Kagome repetiu cautelosamente, quase como que analisando como a palavra soava, tentando desenfreadamente buscar dentro de sua mente o que diabos Sesshoumaru estaria querendo dizer com 'prova'. Talvez ele cobrisse o irmão, sem roupas, de chocolate e a obrigasse a não tocar no chocolate. Mas aí seria covardia, Inuyasha era um ponto fraco pra ela. Talvez ele cobrisse a _si mesmo _de chocolate para testá-la, arregalou os olhos e empalideceu com as imagens que surgiram em sua mente, mas rapidamente as apagou. Supostamente, ele era o psicólogo, não poderia ser tão louco quanto ela.

" Você vai ter que assar cookies com gotas e cobertura de chocolate, sem comer nenhuma grama de absolutamente nenhum dos ingredientes. " Talvez não pudesse ser tão louco quanto ela, mas naquele momento, Kagome descobriu que ele poderia ser infinitamente pior.

**OoO**

" Bom, aqui está o seu teste, _cunhadinha_. " Sesshoumaru disse mostrando à Kagome todos os ingredientes para se fazer cookies de chocolate: Farinha de trigo, açúcar, leite em pó, açúcar mascavo, ovos, margarina, leite, fermento em pó, essência de baunilha e, obviamente, chocolate, em pó e em gotas.

Inuyasha observava toda aquela cena recostado ao batente da porta, deu uma leve risada com a expressão tensa da namorada encarando a lata de nescau, ela realmente adorava chocolate. ' Se pudesse se casava com uma barra gigante. ' Pensou desgostoso, mas logo tirou isso da cabeça, a última coisa que precisava era uma crise de ciúmes por causa de um _doce. _Era ridículo demais, até para ele.

" Pare de rir, Inuyasha. " Kagome o repreendeu com uma voz irritada e chorosa, nada poderia ser tão torturante quanto ver uma lata de nescau e não poder fazer um chocolate quente para si. Não que fosse viciada em chocolates, é claro, mas estava um dia muito frio. Suspirou exasperada e ajeitou melhor o cardigã de cashmere preto sobre si.

" Lembre-se, Kagome, você vai cozinhar mas não poderá comer absolutamente nada. Eu ficarei aqui para ter certeza que você não furará as regras. " Kagome fechou os olhos, irritada, não entendia a finalidade daquilo.

" E como eu vou provar para saber se está dando certo? " Perguntou de súbito, os olhinhos azuis cintilando esperançosos, Inuyasha quase teve pena de destruir sua ilusão. Mas repare bem no _quase._

" Eu vou provando para você, Kah. " Inuyasha chegou a achar que Kagome fosse começar a chorar e espernear ali no meio da cozinha mesmo, os cantos da boca tremiam leve e o olhar dela era quase depressivo.

" Mau, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru maus! " Ela retorquiu indignada. Bufou sem ânimo e colocou o forno à 175° C para ir pré-aquecendo-lo. Colocou o avental azul sobre a roupa e amarrou os cabelos negros em um coque bagunçado.

Inuyasha sorriu de canto quando Kagome colocou uma mecha que estava em seu rosto atrás da orelha, ela era encantadora, era por esses pequenos detalhes que ele havia se apaixonado por ela e continuava aturando o mau-humor matinal e as crises de ataque-ao-chocolate da namorada. Se bem que ele e oitenta porcento da população masculina eram apaixonados por Kagome. Trincou os dentes ao se lembrar disso. Kouga, Houjo, Bankotsu, os outros irmãos -tsu que Inuyasha não tinha paciência para lembrar o nome, até Kohaku, o irmãozinho mais novo de Sango tinha lançado uns olhares maliciosos para Kagome!

A morena ligou a batedeira elétrica à tomada e despejou açúcar e manteiga dentro da tigela e começou a batê-la. Se sentia extremamente flagelada com aquilo, com que direito Sesshoumaru queria obrigá-la a fazer seus deliciosos cookies e nem sequer prová-los? Só fazia aquilo para que depois os irmãos Taisho não ficassem atrás dela repetindo aquela ladainha aos seus ouvidos toda vez que chegasse perto de uma barra ou de um brigadeiro fumegante.

Foi continuando a receita, misturando o leite, o ovo levemente batido e a essência de baunilha ao creme, peneirando a farinha de trigo e o fermento. Mas quando chegou a hora de adicionar as gotas de chocolate...

" ISSO NÃO É** JUSTO**! " Ela, literalmente, berrou no meio da cozinha, tirando as mãos de perto da mistura. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e Inuyasha arregalou de leve os olhos, sabiam que ela adorava doces, mas não esperavam que ela perdesse o controle tão cedo.

" O que não é justo, Kagome? " Sesshoumaru perguntou calmo, com um quê de ironia, aquele tom que você usa quando uma criança mimada começa a fazer birra por algum motivo inútil, isso só fez com que o rosto de Kagome ficasse mais e mais avermelhado. Raiva. Pura fúria. Inuyasha tinha sérias ganas de rir, ou melhor, de gargalhar, mas não queria que Kagome o matasse com aquela batedeira tão cedo, então, resolveu ficar quieto.

" VOCÊ! " Ela esperneou de novo. " VOCÊ NÃO É JUSTO! Com que direito pensam que podem me afastar dos MEUS CHOCOLATES? E ainda me fazerem COZINHAR com eles?! SÃO MEEUS! MEUS BEBÊS! " Até mesmo Sesshoumaru estava com os olhos arregalados para Kagome.

" Kagome, querida, você não acha que... " Inuyasha começou com um tom sereno, tentando controlar o surto da garota.

" E você fique quieto, senhor Inuyasha Ienzura Taisho! " Opa, ela tinha o chamado pelo nome completo, hora de ficar quieto. " Você, você é mau também, namorado mau! Você deixa seu irmão fazer essas maldades comigo, você _gosta _quando ele faz, EU SEI! "

" Kagome, isso só está me confirmando cada segundo mais que você está completamente obsessiva. Talvez afastá-la de chocolate não seja suficiente, uns dias sozinha também não faria mal. Se afastar um pouco das tensões dos relacionamentos amorosos pode acalmar essa sua ânsia. " Agora Sesshoumaru não recebera um, mas DOIS olhares chocados e furiosos.

Sesshoumaru dizer que Kagome tinha que se afastar de chocolates era uma coisa, Inuyasha sabia os motivos, como Kagome mesma disse, ele gostava até, agora dizer que ela tinha que se afastar DELE?! Começou a se perguntar se Kagome não tinha razão e o irmão estava louco.

" Não fale mais besteiras Sesshoumaru! " Kagome retorquiu com uma inesperada calma, mas é aquela calma falsa, a pessoa soa indiferente mas está a ponto de começar a morder e espumar pela boca em cima de sua vítima. " Eu já estou chegando no meu limite, minha paciência só agüenta até um certo nível de hipóteses ridículas. "

" Concordo. " Inuyasha murmurou entre dentes, visivelmente irado. " Cale a boca, Sesshoumaru. "

" Não seja egoísta, irmãozinho. "

Os olhos negros de Sesshoumaru podiam continuar inexpressivos, mas no fundo, ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação. Tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome sabiam muito bem disso.

" Só um? " Kagome pediu doce e encantadoramente. A gotinha roliça entre os dedos finos, pareciam chamá-la, Sesshoumaru não poderia ser tão cruel.

" Kagome... " O tom exasperado era de aviso, não poderia. Poderia? " Não. " É, ele poderia ser tão cruel. Até mais. A morena fechou a expressão, amarrando a cara sem importar-se se estava sendo ou não infantil. Ela jogou a colher de pau em sua mão contra a torneira da pia com força, só não esperava que com o impacto a torneira fosse sair e a água começasse a sair descontroladamente em direção à cara dela.

As reações foram diferentes: Kagome berrou de susto e começou a tentar impedir aquela água de tornar sua cozinha um aquário, Sesshoumaru correu para socorrer a tigela com a massa de cookies, e Inuyasha, como o bom preguiçoso implicante que era começou a rir.

" INUYASHA! " Kagome berrou, já estava completamente ensopada, o cardigã estava grudando em seu corpo e a saia branca ficando transparente. Inuyasha franziu as sobrancelhas com isso, estressado. Olhou assassino para Sesshoumaru, conferindo se ele não estava espreitando e comendo com os olhos as pernas de_ sua _mulher. " Vem me ajudar a fechar isso. " Ele tirou o casaco e a blusa e foi até lá, ficando tão ensopado quanto Kagome e enfiou a torneira no lugar outra vez. Só que estava irritado, e uma vez irritado, sempre descontrolado. Tanta foi a força que Inuyasha usou para 'colocar' a torneira no lugar Inuyasha quebrou a torneira. De modo que ela não encaixava mais e não tinham como impedir a água de ficar brotando daquele cano estúpido. " OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! "

" Eu não fiz nada! " Ele rebateu irritadiço. " Eu não tenho culpa se a sua torneira é de má qualidade e quebra a toa! "

" Ah, agora a culpa é minha? "

" É sim! " Inuyasha se virou para ela, Kagome tinha as mãos na cintura, o pé batendo contra o chão – e fazendo aquele barulho de 'slap slap' por causa da água -, e o olhar mortal.

" Além do que foi VOCÊ que me mandou vir consertar isso! "

" Bela ajuda você me deu! " Kagome berrou, irônica. " Agora se todos nós morrermos afogados e eu nunca mais ter a chance de comer uma barra de chocolate a culpa será unicamente SUA! "

" Kagome... Será que uma única vez na vida DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE FALAR EM CHOCOLATE? "

" E você quer que eu fale DO QUE, Inuyasha? Da sua INCAPACIDADE como encanador? "

" Mas foi VOCÊ que tacou a colher e começou com isso! "

" Mas VOCÊ _quebrou _a torneira, eu só tinha jogado ela longe! É beeem PIOR! "

Sesshoumaru encarava o casal, estava surpreso com a capacidade daqueles dois de conseguirem arrumar as discussões mais sem sentido, e também de colocar a culpa um no outro. Quase como assistir a um jogo de ping pong. Kagome e Inuyasha eram os jogadores e a culpa a bola.

" Hum, eu lamento muito interromper essa briga tão importante na vida de vocês mas... "

" FIQUE QUIETO VOCÊ AÍ! " Os dois mandaram ao mesmo tempo.

" Como eu ia dizendo... " Continuou com um olhar retalhador. " Se vocês não perceberam nós temos que tomar alguma providência e discussões não consertam pias! "

" É... " Kagome concordou suspirando. Passou a mão pela testa jogando a franja pra trás, se sentindo cansada. Falta de glicose talvez. " Sesshoumaru está certo, vamos ligar para o encanador? "

" Vamos. " Inuyasha e o irmão concordaram.

Uma hora depois o encanador estava lá fazendo a manutenção da pia, trouxe outra torneira para substituir. Assistindo-o arrumar a bagunça que o casal havia feito estava um Sesshoumaru indiferente, voilá, que novidade. Um Inuyasha sem-camisa de cabelos pingando e uma carranca realmente assustadora. E uma Kagome, com os cabelos tão molhados quanto o do namorado, vestindo a blusa dele que ele lhe emprestara alegando que suas roupas estavam indecentes e ela precisava se trocar, e uma expressão que não era lá das mais calmas também.

" Porque demora tanto? " Inuyasha perguntou entediado, ficar sentado naquela cadeira trocando olhares irritados com Kagome e um Sesshoumaru praticamente mudo era realmente entediante. Pelo menos a garota estava devidamente coberta aos olhos daquele encanador gordo e tarado.

" Parece que quando a 'pedra' que caiu aqui tirou a torneira do lugar deu uma quebrada no cano também. " Eles tinham inventado a história mais ridícula para explicar a torneira quebrada e fora do lugar.

Disseram que estavam com a janela aberta e misteriosamente uma pedra voadora entrou pela janela e acertou em cheio a torneira. Obviamente nem um encanador sem estudo, gorducho, e bobo acreditou nessa desculpa sem pé nem cabeça, mas preferiu fingir que tinha engolido aquilo, já que não era de sua conta mesmo.

" Hum... Tem uma fumaça preta aqui. " O encanador comentou levemente assustado com a fumaça preta que estava brotando de algum lugar.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kagome se entreolharam confusos sem entender realmente o que aquilo queria dizer. Fumaça preta? De onde? Do cano? Estava jorrando água mesmo, não fumaça então do que diabos ele estava falando e...

" AH MEU DEUS, O FORNO! " Kagome berrou, os olhos arregalados. O encanador, como um bom homem corajoso, a encarou tentando ver se tinha entendido direito, e depois que pareceu se conformar que o forno estava em chamas, olhou para o eletrodoméstico, para Kagome, e saiu correndo.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fogo! Fogo! FOOOGO! Mamãe, me saaalve! " Logo depois os três puderam ouvir a porta da frente sendo batida e os gritos do homem correndo pelo jardim para ir embora.

Os três se entreolharam meio chocados com a ação do encanador até se darem conta de que a cozinha estava cada vez mais cheia de fumaça.

" E o que a gente faz agora? " Kagome perguntou olhando pros irmãos.

" Joga água? "

" Claro que não, né Inuyasha! " Sesshoumaru cortou frio. " Se jogar água piora, é fogo num eletrodoméstico, jogar água na eletricidade só ia piorar as coisas. "

" Pelo menos eu dei uma idéia! "

" Eu dou uma melhor: Vamos chamar os bombeiros! " Sesshoumaru disse calmo, como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo. Se bem que ele era um psicólogo, vai saber por quais coisas ele já passou com seus pacientes!

**OoO**

" Bom, acho que nossos serviços já acabaram por aqui. " O bombeiro disse encarando estranhamente Kagome, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. A desculpa que eles deram para os bombeiros foi ainda pior do que as que eles deram para o encanador.

Supostamente, a mesma pedra alienígena que bateu na torneira foi impulsionada pelo jato d'água contra a tomada do forno. Daí veio o curto circuito que fez tudo pegar fogo. Uau, que convincente.

Os homens foram acompanhados até a porta por Kagome e Inuyasha, logo após isso os três estavam sentados nas cadeiras da mesa de jantar.

" E agora? " Inuyasha perguntou, a verdade é que a cozinha estava _levemente _bagunçada e Kagome não parecia muito animada a cozinhar enquanto estava toda molhada, irritada, e com parte da cozinha destruída.

" Kagome, você ainda tem que terminar os biscoitos. "

" O QUE? " A morena, que até esse momento estava olhando desolada seu forno branco importado, nesse momento meio chamuscado e completamente pifado, aliás o fogão inteiro tinha pifado, se virou para Sesshoumaru com os grandes olhos azuis arregalados. E meio raivosos também. " Meu fogão novinho de oito bocas importado queimou – literalmente -, minha pia foi semi-destruída pelo idiota do meu namorado e você vem me dizer que quer que eu termine cookies que eu NEM AO MENOS VOU COMER? "

" É. " Sesshoumaru disse com aquela indiferença e serenidade mais que profundamente irritante. Inuyasha quase começou a rir com a cara da namorada, mas era mesmo mais seguro se manter fora disso. " É a prova que você pode me dar de que não está _viciada _em chocolates. "

" Que se exploda. " Mandou pro inferno o auto controle, queria mandar Sesshoumaru tomar em basicamente todos os orifícios corporais possíveis e imagináveis dês de que ele inventara aquela história de compulsão por chocolates. Era TÃO difícil assim ver que era uma idéia ridícula? " Eu nem mesmo tenho onde assar os biscoitos. "

" Faz no forninho elétrico. " Ela rodou os olhos com um suspiro descrente. " Ou será que você não consegue? "

Kagome lançou um olhar que quase soltava adagas para o cunhado e se levantou de muita má vontade. Suspirou enraivecida e pegou a mistura de novo. Sob os olhares atentos dos dois irmãos Kagome continuou fazendo os biscoitos, Inuyasha provando de vez em quando.

Tudo parecia ter se aquietado para todos.

Menos para ela, se ao menos aquelas gotas não lhe olhassem de uma forma tão tentadora...

**OoO**

Kagome se olhou no espelho, metade de si estava orgulhosa, a outra metade estava extremamente infeliz. Conseguira, sob as provocações e agulhadas do terapeuta, terminar de fazer os doces sem mais _muitos _problemas, agora, de banho recém tomado, vestindo uma calça de lã cinza e uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha bem quente e os frios cabelos úmidos caindo nas costas, ela esperava ansiosamente poder dizer que tudo tinha acabado.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos lavados e ajeitou-os sobre os ombros da melhor forma possível, gostava deles molhados. Mas o que importava agora era que ela tinha dado a maldita prova e podia comer aquele sorvete de chocolate que repousava tranqüilamente no congelador.

Foi descendo as escadas cautelosamente, quando escutou dois timbres masculinos e conhecidos.

" Sesshoumaru, nunca mais me venha com mais uma dessas suas idéias brilhantes! A Kagome quase se matou – e nos matou também – pra fazer esses biscoitos. Ainda acho que era mais fácil ter só pedido pra ela. " Os dois estavam jogados sobre o sofá de couro branco da sala, Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha irritada. Ela estava ouvindo certo?

" Seria mais fácil, mas ela acabaria com os biscoitos em cinco segundos, como sempre. " Sesshoumaru disse inalteradamente. Bom, se ela queria gritar e pular em cima do cunhado, socando-o e puxando seus cabelos, aquele definitivamente era o momento.

Mas tinha que pensar no que faria com Inuyasha também, e dois eram demais pra ela. Se recostou na parede massageando as têmporas tentando impedir que pensamentos como 'Tá brincando que eu fiz todo aquele sacrifício a toa?', se não invadiria a sala aos berros, com certeza. De repente teve uma idéia melhor.

Foi com calma extremamente forçada até onde os dois se encontravam e rapidamente mudaram o assunto para o jogo que passava na televisão. A morena se controlou pra não rir ou se enraivecer da cara de pau dos dois. Então ela se acomodou na poltrona tentando parecer interessada na programação.

" Sabe Sesshoumaru... " Kagome começou casualmente, primeira parte da vingança? Inuyasha. Ok, ela também seria bem prejudicada, mas ele com certeza seria mais. " Eu andei pensando. Não acha que o Inuyasha anda ciumento demais? "

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha arquearam as sobrancelhas curiosamente.

" Sempre achei isso, cunhadinha. "

Era agora.

" Não acha que ele está tipo... Obsessivo? " Inuyasha arregalou os olhos violetas em total perplexidade para Kagome. Esta, de pernas cruzadas despojadamente e um sorriso bobo sobre o rosto, parecia completamente inocente. A expressão dele valia à pena.

" Eu sempre achei isso. "

" Hey, Eu não sou um ciumento obsessivo! " Os olhos dele faiscaram raivosos, Kagome apenas sorriu tranqüilizadora e voltou a olhar para o irmão mais velho com a mesma calma inexplicável, depois encarou firmemente o namorado.

" Não se importaria de dar uma prova, então? "

A cara de ambos os Taisho foram ao chão. Ficaram mudos por um segundo.

" Prova? " Inuyasha repetiu. Kagome conseguia se ver na exata posição dele quando ouviu a mesma pergunta do terapeuta, Sesshoumaru prendeu o riso ( sim, o riso ) e olhou para o outro lado. " Como assim uma prova, Kagome? "

Bom... Ele iria aprender a não deixar Sesshoumaru fazer aquelas coisas com ela. E bom, o mais velho. Digamos que ela e a prima tinham uma ótima relação, e algumas horinhas no telefone com Rin fazendo planos vingativos e malévolos não cairiam nada mal.

Mas nesse momento não queria dar explicações sobre sua prova para Inuyasha, deixaria isso para Sesshoumaru que era realmente ótimo com isso. Tudo que ela queria era ir comer um dos Cookies que ela guardou escondido sem que os irmãos vissem. O que, não acharam mesmo que _Kagome Higurashi _iria se fazer de rogada tão facilmente, acharam?

Bobinhos...

**OoO**

OOOOOOOOOOLÁ ! 8D

Mais uma oneshot terminada, eu sei que não foram muitas as reviews na oneshot passada mas eu já esperava em vista que não é uma coisa mesmo muito minha aquele tipo de narrativa. Se acostumaram com histórias leves de humor, sei disso.

Enfim, queria agradecer às reviews que recebi e deixar claro que essa é a resposta ao tema **3. Cozinha**, obviamente do 30Cookies, como vocês já sabem.

Ah, o aniversário da Juh foi a SÉCULOS atrás, mas eu fiquei devendo uma Oneshot (: E como ela me ajudou MUUUITO lendo e relendo e me aturando com essa One eu dedico a ela ok? AHHH e meu aniversário ta chegando, quero presentes u.u HUSAUHASUHAS. Brincadeira.

Beijos e Beijos meus lindos pingüins, Faniicat!


	4. It had to be perfect

Um lugar para chamar de Lar

**It had to be perfect**

Inuyasha rodou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente assim que a porta bateu no portal. A mulher a sua frente recomeçou a andar murmurando coisas inteligíveis. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, exasperado. Estava cansado e parecia que nada agradava a Kagome.

- Para qual nós vamos agora?

Ele ouviu-a perguntar e ergueu os olhos do chão para encarar abertamente os olhos azuis da parceira. Kagome tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e Inuyasha se perguntou por um segundo como ela conseguia.

- O que acha de tomarmos um café e respirarmos por um segundo antes de continuarmos sua caçada interminável? – Inuyasha retorquiu com outra pergunta enquanto os dois entravam no simpático elevador iluminado.

- Não é a minha caçada, senhor insensível. – Kagome respondeu suavemente ao mesmo tempo em que chegava mais perto do acompanhante e lhe enlaçava o braço. – É o nosso futuro.

- Oh não, eu sinceramente espero que nosso futuro seja mais fácil. – Ele respondeu brincalhão, admirando o rosto fino da morena. Deveria ter imaginado que seria assim, Kagome tinha a péssima mania de complicar as coisas. 'Eu não torno as coisas complicadas, apenas quero que tudo saia perfeito', ela vivia repetindo.

- Não seja mau, Inuyasha! – Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso envolvente que encantou Inuyasha dês de o primeiro momento.

As portas metálicas se abriram revelando a portaria do edifício. Os dois saíram lado a lado, caminhando juntos sob o sol suave que banhava a Quinta Avenida de luz branca, apesar de continuar frio.

Na esquina com o MET, o casal entrou na conhecida delicatessen, o familiar tilintar dos sinos anunciou-os e eles se sentaram numa mesa ao lado da grande janela.

- Estou tão feliz. – Kagome comentou distraidamente, enquanto Inuyasha segurava sua mão em cima da mesa.

- Estou tão cansado.

- Você adora cortar o clima. – Kagome suspirou um pouco frustrada e moveu sua atenção para a rua movimentada. – É o nosso apartamento, Inuyasha, vai ser nossa casa, nosso lar, onde nossos filhos vão nascer e nós vamos ficar por anos, senão pelo resto de nossas vidas. Ele tem que ser _perfeito_.

- E o que, nos últimos oito apartamentos, dos que visitamos hoje, não era perfeito, Kagome?

- Bom... – Ela mordeu o canto dos lábios sem força. – O primeiro era muito pequeno, vamos precisar de espaço. – A morena deu uma piscadela rápida e Inuyasha a correspondeu com um sorriso divertido. – O segundo tinha uns vizinhos estranhos, você ouviu aqueles barulhos? O que era aquilo? Parecia que eles estavam dançando com estátuas de mármore ao som de música dos anos 60! O terceiro era muito caro. Por mais que fosse bonito, não valia aquele preço todo... O quarto era aconchegante, mas a mulher não tinha a escritura oficializada e tudo o mais... –

- Nós podíamos conseguir isso, amor.

- Que parte de 'perfeito' você não entende?

- Ok, continue.

- Hum... Lamento interromper, - O garçom disse um pouco sem-graça, Kagome se virou para encará-lo com um sorriso simpático e o garoto, de no máximo uns dezesseis anos, corou levemente. Tirou a caneta de trás da orelha e colocou-a a postos com o bloquinho. – O que vão querer?

- Eu quero um... – Inuyasha chegou a começar, mas como sempre, não teve a chance de terminar a frase.

- Dois capuccinos com creme e canela, por favor.

- É para já. – O garoto saiu de perto da mesa dos dois para o balcão com um sorriso exultante. Inuyasha quase rosnou para aquele fedelho praticamente engolindo sua mulher com os olhos e por não ter conseguido o _expresso_ que queria.

- Onde estávamos?

A voz feminina tirou Inuyasha de seus pensamentos irritados e puxou sua consciência de volta para a mesa que dividia com Kagome.

- Você parou no quarto apartamento.

- Oh, verdade. – Ela sorriu e puxou uma das mechas soltas do seu rabo-de-cavalo para trás da orelha. – O quinto tinha problema com canos, isso atrasaria a reforma, e bom... – As bochechas delicadas adquiriram um adorável, na opinião de Inuyasha, tom avermelhado. – Eu não agüentaria esperar mais. Mas o ponto não é o quanto eu quero morar com você, e sim o apartamento. Enfim, problemas hidráulicos são motivo mais que suficiente para descartarmos o quinto também. O numero seis era apertado. O número de cômodos era ótimo, mas o tamanho deles estava mal distribuído.

- Ah sim, nem sei como não reparei nisso. – Ele comentou debochado. A morena abriu a boca para discutir mais se deteve.

- É justamente por você não reparar, que eu o faço. – Sorriu satisfeita. – O sétimo não tinha uma vista bonita do quarto principal. _E_ o caminhão de lixo passa lá em frente, duas vezes por semana, às cinco e meia da manhã, eu me informei, e do terceiro andar o barulho seria insuportável.

- E o último?

- Aqui senhores. – O jovem garçom colocou a xícara em frente aos dois, o capuccino fumegava por debaixo das camadas generosas de chantilly. – Espero que esteja de agrado. Desejam mais alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada, pode ir. – Kagome dispensou-o com um sorriso afável. – Bom, o último era alto demais.

- Só isso? E qual o problema de ser alto, afinal?! A vista é bem mais bonita do vigésimo andar.

- Pode ser perigoso. – Ela disse dando de ombros.

Inuyasha resmungou para si mesmo, amaldiçoando tudo e todos, mas sem deixar que nada desagradável chegasse aos ouvidos da mulher que bebia o café em pequenos goles observando a vista calmamente.

**OoO**

- Ai – Inuyasha suspirou se jogando pesadamente na cama.

- Não acredito que ainda não encontramos. – Kagome disse sutilmente enquanto tirava o casaco e, em seguida, a blusa e a calça jeans, ficando apenas com a lingerie azul marinha. – Já é o quarto dia seguido!

- É... Está com fome? – Ele perguntou olhando para onde ela estava, com as portas do armário abertas ela soltava as mechas negras que cascateavam pelas costas e começou a procurar nas gavetas interiores até pegar uma camisola branca.

- Estou, mas o que podemos pedir? Quero dizer, não tem nada para comer aqui. – Ela riu, eles estavam hospedados em um hotel há cinco dias, ambos recém-saídos da casa dos pais, enquanto procuravam um apartamento, tudo que comiam vinha do serviço de quarto. Kagome se sentou na beirada da cama com os joelhos dobrados e apertou levemente a sola do pé, sentindo-a dolorida do salto alto. Inuyasha ajeitou-se melhor na cama, para poder observá-la mais confortavelmente.

- Hum... Massa iria ser bom.

- É, mas eu prefiro frutos do mar. – A morena disse e sorriu, alcançando o telefone sem fio na mesa de cabeceira. – Alo? Ah, oi, eu gostaria de duas lagostas e vinho tinto para o quarto 1503. Uhum, para agora. Obrigada, tenha uma boa noite.

Então ela desligou o telefone.

- Ainda estou em dúvida sobre o ultimo apartamento. – Kagome disse olhando Inuyasha se sentar na cama. – Talvez devêssemos analisá-lo melhor, é o melhor 'candidato' até agora. E você hein, nem para me ajudar a escolher! Você vai morar lá também, sabia?

- Mas eu ajudei sim! – Inuyasha protestou indignado.

- Não, você não ajudou. – Kagome respondeu irritada, seguindo-o quando ele levantou da grande cama de casal. – Você só disse 'Esse está ótimo, vamos acabar logo com essa tortura.', não vou dar esse passo sem consultar a sua opinião.

- E porque não? – Ele a encarou por um minuto antes de entrar no banheiro. – Você faz isso pra tudo! – Ele disse antes de fechar a porta.

Kagome ficou estática por um segundo, olhando a porta fechada. Até que a campainha tocou, e voilá, _frutos do mar_.

**OoO**

Inuyasha desviou a atenção do transito por um momento, para olhar de relance para Kagome. A morena estava sentada, quieta ao seu lado, olhando fixamente pela janela lateral do carro.

- Pretende ficar de cara fechada por quanto tempo?

- Não sei, o quanto eu achar necessário.

- Se durar mais uma semana vai se casar com essa cara.

- Bom, a culpa é sua.

- Olha... Kagome, me desculpa ok? Não devia ter dito aquilo daquele jeito pra você ontem, mas eu estava estressado com todas essas inúmeras visitas à apartamentos e acabei, você sabe, descarregando em você.

- Não é que não devesse ter dito aquilo daquele jeito. Você não devia era ter dito! – Ela frisou o encarando.

- Você sabe que é verdade.

- Você fala como se eu fizesse tudo sem me importar com o que você quer ou sente, isso não é verdade, Inuyasha, admita!

- Faz sim, Kagome. Comida, lugares, cores, coisas, a minha opinião nunca é a definitiva é sempre o que você acha o que você quer. E eu sei que você é assim, eu te amo do mesmo jeito, quando eu te pedi em casamento, eu já sabia que você era desse jeito. Só não quero que aja como se estivesse esperando que eu decidisse, porque eu sei que não está.

- Estou sim!

- Claro que não está. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, mas ela não o correspondeu.

- Você está me dando nos nervos Inuyasha. Quero dizer, tudo bem, digamos que eu decida em geral, e 'ignore' – Ela fez um sinal de aspas com as mãos – o que você quer, não posso fazer isso com o lugar onde vamos morar! Você tem que gostar, pra ser perfeito pra mim, o mais importante é que seja perfeito pra você também!

- E vai ser. – Inuyasha disse, pegando a mão dela, apoiando as duas entrelaçadas entre os bancos do carro. – Qualquer lugar com você, contanto que você goste e esteja comigo, vai ser perfeito, mesmo que seja debaixo da ponte!

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- Ainda assim... Quero que me diga o que achar, de cada um, com sinceridade. Tudo bem?

- Ta bom, ta bom. – Ele suspirou. – Eu sempre acabo fazendo o que você quer mesmo.

Kagome riu e bateu no braço dele.

**OoO**

- Enfim sós, senhora Taisho! – Inuyasha sorriu extasiado, adentrando no enorme e recém mobiliado apartamento. Depois da árdua procura, lá estava, pronto e... Bom, _perfeito._

Kagome envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto Inuyasha a carregava no colo e o beijou profundamente, sem conseguir evitar de sorrir o tempo inteiro. Inuyasha subiu as escadas apressadamente com sua esposa nos braços até chegarem no quarto, onde foi fingidamente tropeçando até que os dois estivessem sobre a cama.

- Eu te amo.

Kagome acariciou o rosto perfeito dele.

- Eu amo mais, Inuyasha Taisho.

- Ta aí uma opinião da qual você nunca vai conseguir me convencer. – Eles riram e Inuyasha a beijou novamente, começando a abrir com as mãos ágeis os botões do enorme vestido branco-perolado de noiva, e em seguida acariciando as costas nuas.

Quando se separaram, ele se afastou da mulher e se apoiou nos cotovelos, admirando mais uma vez a beleza dela.

- Não importa onde estejamos, é você que transforma qualquer lugar, no meu _lar._

**OoO**

Postando SUPER rápido, vou saiir minha gente.

Olha só, não eu NÃO morri e não vocês NÃO podem me matar por causa de república, apesar de ser tentador. Está difícil conciliar meus projetos, oneshots e a longfic com a escola e tipo, a minha vida. Porque eu não sou, de longe, de ficar em casa.

Entãão, me desculpem, eu estou me esforçando, mas está difícil ;s

Bom, é uma OUTRA one pro 30cookies – é claro –, tema **23. Apartamento.** E essa fugiu completamente da proposta. Era pra ter ficado mais fofa e ter me concentrado no apartamento em si, neles pintando, escolhendo as coisas. Mas acabou que... Mudei completamente do rumo e ficou legal no final.

Espero que gostem.

MUUITO obrigada pelas reviews aqui e em república, vocês são uns amores e se eu escrevo é só pra vocês.

Beijinhos, Faniicat.


	5. Flasher

**Flasher**

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar seu braço e o impacto da onda magnética a atingiu em um segundo. A morena fechou os olhos por um instante antes de se virar. O sorriso escarnário estampado no rosto dele _como sempre_.

- Você nâo muda não, Inuyasha?

- Na verdade não. Assustar você em becos estranhos ainda é a minha especialidade. – Zombou, os olhos dourados fixos nos dela. Em um piscar de olhos ele desapareceu no ar e se materializou a sua frente. – E você ainda os procura.

- Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer. – Kagome retorquiu, se teletransportando para cima de um prédio a dois quarteirões. Inuyasha se materializou logo atrás dela.

- Ainda caçando dos seus?

- Dos meus não, _Flasher._ Dos seus. – A morena sorriu sem humor, e antes que Inuyasha pudesse piscar, ela estava diante do seu nariz.

- Nós realmente não somos diferentes, querida.

- É claro que somos.

Do alto do prédio, mal se podia enxergar a suposta 'cidade' de tão escura. Banhados e camuflados pelas sombras da madrugada e a comodidade de um lugar deserto. Kagome encarou bem fundo dentro dos olhos inumanos de Inuyasha.

- A diferença, meu bem, é que você renega o que você é.

- E você aceita ser um monstro. Muito melhor realmente, estou admirada com você, Flasher.

- Pare de me chamar de Flasher.

- É o termo técnico, 'meu bem'. Dos que são como você. Dos transportadores. Engraçado como essa gente não tem criatividade, tenho que admitir. Os flashers, criaturas capazes de sumir em um flash. Que coisa mais idiota.

- Bom saber que você não perdeu completamente o bom senso.

- Eu realmente aguentei você e seu senso de humor ridículo durante mais de um ano e meio? Eu era meio louca, realmente. – Kagome revirou os olhos e sumiu em uma onda magnética. Inuyasha pulou para a rua e a seguiu andando pela calçada gelada até que caminhavam lado a lado.

- Você costumava adorar estar comigo.

- Você sempre foi um bom mentiroso.

- Não posso negar. Eu sempre fui bom em _tudo._

Kagome parou por um minuto, o encarando irritada. Puxou o capuz do casaco preto sobre os cabelos e escondeu o rosto. Um guarda fazia ronda por nada em especial. Inuyasha a enlaçou pela cintura, e passaram pelo vigia como um casal de namorados, antes de se soltarem com rudeza quando o mesmo havia ficado para trás.

- Aliás, você sabe que você é o meu próximo alvo não é?

- De novo?

- Aham... – Ela olhou-o séria. – Mais uma vez. Parece que vou ter que ver sua cara medonha daqui a alguns dias. De novo.

- Que mentalidade absurda dessas pessoas. Primeiro porque é óbvio que você não vai me matar. Você não conseguiria. E em segundo, há alguma espécie de diversão extra por termos tido um relacionamento?

- Talvez. – Ela sussurrou bem perto do rosto dele, ao hálito de menta soprando gelado pela temperatura baixa nas bochechas de Inuaysha. Depois Kagome desapareceu, reaparecendo no quinto andar de um prédio de tijolos laranjas, abandonado, na escada de incêndio.

- Sei que estou completamente seguro enquanto for você que eles mandarem para me matar. – Inuyasha gritou para ela.

- Posso saber porque? – O grito feminino chegou aos ouvidos sensíveis dele.

- Porque você me ama.

Kagome veio em uma onda de força incrível que por pouco não o atirou longe, parando praticamente colada a ele, com os olhos bem presos nos dourados.

- Continue sonhando, Inuyasha. Sou a melhor dos caçadores da sua espécie.

- Só porque você _é _da minha espécie... – Inuyasha beijou os lábios finos e gélidos com sofreguidão, mas se afastou tão abruptamente quanto chegou. – Flasher.

- Eu não sou uma Flasher, Inuyasha.

- Eu sei. Me lembro bem de como e porque terminamos.

E ele desapareceu nas sombras de um instante para o outro. A deixando sozinha na viela coberta de neve. Kagome puxou o casaco sobre os ombros, tentando se aquecer. E olhou para o céu escuro e nebuloso.

- Não Inuyasha, você nunca vai entender porque.

E se foi na mesma explosão de energia que a havia posto ali.

**OoO**

**PARA OS LEITORES DE REPÚBLICA:**

Olá meus amores. Não vou me esconder, mereço qualquer ovada, tomatada, ou cadeirada que os leitores resolverem me dar.

Primeiro de tudo, não, eu não morri. Mas meu computador morreu. Junto com o capítulo onze de república. **PELA SEGUNDA VEZ! **Então, hoje, que eu estou na casa do meu pai às 3:45, depois de ver Jumper, e com energia demais para ir dormir, eu resolvi escrever uma one super-curta. Um drabble mesmo.

É resposta para o tema **11 – Sombras**, tudo bem que eu praticamente não abordei o tema. Só o fato de eles estarem no escuro. Mas eu realmente precisava postar alguma coisa para me explicar. Eu estou com a consciencia super pesada. Mas o que acontece é o seguinte: Eu estou escrevendo pela TERCEIRA vez o capítulo 11. Dessa vez eu tenhos uns backups do anterior (Y). Mas continuo sem pc, então aos leitores de república, minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Mas ainda vai demorar.

E antes de ir, só para constar, um _Flasher_ é a mesma santa coisa que um _Jumper._ E a falta de criatividade dessa fic foi triste. Eu sei, obrigada.


	6. Folha de papel

**Folha de papel dobrada**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

Inuyasha,

Nem ao menos sei se algum dia você terá a oportunidade de ler isto. Acho improvável que após três anos, você vá voltar a esse apartamento. A ciência de que esta é a última vez que eu vejo a sala do meu apartamento alimenta uma pequena pontada de desespero dentro da minha alma. Mas ela é engolida pela dor. O que é o instinto de sobrevivência? É querer vida. E isto, já não tenho. Eu não estou certa nem ao menos se existo, eu apenas sobrevivo, imersa. Existe uma bolha impenetrável ao redor de mim, e dentro dela, eu me afogo em mim mesma. Isto está me matando de qualquer forma, este sentimento de abandono.

Este sentimento apenas cresce quando vistorio cada pequeno canto, tentando lembrar-me de quando aquele lugar não era etéreo e silencioso, mas cheio de vida, o lugar que eu e você costumávamos chamar de '_lar_'. Recordar-me não é difícil, as lembranças invadem minha cabeça com força e velocidade de arrancar o fôlego, mas é dolorido.

Levo minha mão ao meu pescoço, minha pele está quente e a pulsação acelerada. O último jorro de adrenalina quente que corre pelas minhas veias sem regozijo algum.

Eu já tive o bastante, estou feliz com o que Deus me deu, mas não tenho forças para suportar a perda. O sentimento de vazio, essa lacuna irrecuperável que se formou aqui, me arranca o ar. A dor me arranca a vida. E, antes mesmo de cumprir meus planos, já estou morta.

Ainda assim quero que saiba que você foi o maior presente, a maior dádiva do meu caminho. É irracional se lamentar quando um sonho chega ao fim, e não me lamento, apenas não quero sonhar com outra coisa alguma.

Eu te amei, o mais pura e sinceramente que um coração humano pode amar. Mais até, já que este sentimento é tal que transbordou e ocupou o meu ser inteiro. Os cinco anos ao seu lado, foram os mais incríveis e duvido que qualquer um, mortal ou não, algum dia tenha sido mais feliz do que eu fui.

Portanto, não se sinta culpado. Quero que se sinta feliz e orgulhoso. Quero que entenda que, ainda assim, não é sua culpa. Minhas decisões só cabem a mim, não deixe que seu instinto super-protetor nuble sua consciência disso.

Agradeço pelos gestos de carinho, pela preocupação, pelos cuidados intermináveis que você, mais que ninguém, teve comigo.

Cada pequena fresta da minha vida abriga você. E nos três anos sem você, tão pálidos e contrastantes com a vivacidade de tudo que vivemos antes, foram as memórias que me agarraram à este mundo, enquanto eu sucumbia.

O sofá me traz o calor dos nossos corpos sob uma manta no inverno gelado de Nova York, o vento que entra pela janela é banhado pelo som dos nossos risos. O ar é sombreado pela nossa vida juntos. O único momento onde eu verdadeiramente tive uma vida.

Eu _respiro_ você. Nem mesmo a mágoa que eu senti nos primeiros meses após a sua partida, sua rejeita a mim, eu não consegui manter. Meu amor a dissolveu, a transformou em compreensão. Afinal, eu não sou a única com poder de decisão.

Atrás dos meus olhos estão gravados em brasa o dourado dos seus, seus traços, o toque do seu cabelo, a textura da sua boca, o gosto da sua pele, o sorriso deslumbrante.

Deslumbrada. Foi assim que você me deixou. Deslumbrada, encantada, entorpecida. Eu sonhei alto demais.

Mas eu posso dizer, de alma lavada, que valeu a pena. Poderia viver cem anos, poderia ter casado com um homem que me amasse companheiramente e que fosse me apoiar e respaldar para sempre, poderia ter vivido esta felicidade insípida. Mas não me arrependo, nem por um segundo, de ter escolhido a paixão avassaladora. De ter escolhido as risadas durante a madrugada, as conversas por olhares, o choque metálico de tocar sua pele, a cumplicidade íntima, as loucuras e o fogo à estabilidade e o conforto.

Você transformou a linearidade aguada da minha vida em algo quente, lúdico, entorpecente e maravilhoso. Como eu poderia me arrepender? Como eu poderia não nutrir qualquer coisa menos que uma gratidão infinita por você?

Como não te amar?

É impossível e irrevogável. Ser apaixonada por você é parte de quem eu sou. Então sorria, meu amor, você me fez viver. A minha morte apenas era para ser. A morte é apenas o fim da vida e este foi há três anos.

Nenhuma mulher foi tão feliz quanto eu fui ou tão miserável quanto eu sou. Tornei-me um peso, um esboço do que um dia foi uma pintura e já não é isso que eu quero para mim. Entretanto, não poderia nada senão odiar a mim mesma se você voltasse para mim por qualquer outro motivo que não sua vontade.

Entretanto não nego que queria continuar sonhando. Apego-me à suposições, e 'se' eu tivesse feito tal coisa diferente? E 'se' tivesse compreendido-o mais?

Então concluo que 'e se...' nada. Foi tudo do jeito que era para ser; mas se dentro de você ainda vive um resquício de sentimento por mim, faça o que eu te peço:  
Sorria, viva o mais intensamente, ame outro alguém, faça outra mulher tão avassaladoramente feliz quanto eu fui, contanto que ela o faça sentir amado e enlouquecido de paixão, delicie tudo que lhe for aprazível e não se prenda às tristezas.

E, acima de tudo, muitíssimo obrigado por ser quem você é e por ter feito da minha vida tão magnífica, você é especial, Inuyasha. Não me importa se suicidas vão para o inferno, eu não, eu assistirei a sua vitória, a sua felicidade e cuidarei de você como você cuidou de mim.

Você _sempre_ foi muito mais do que o bastante.

Eu te amo, sempre amei, sempre amarei. É a minha promessa.

Kagome.

**N/A: **Hey! ;s

EU SEI ! Não me matem, mas olhem bem, EU VOLTEI ! Meu PC finalmente foi – bem – consertado e eu tenho boas novas. Essa carta ( suicida e sem nexo ) foi apenas o começo.

PROMETO até o fim de semana postar mais uma continuidade das Oneshots _A Bela Adormecida _e _A chapeuzinho vermelho_, POCAHONTAS !

E semana que vem, sim, o que faz vocês quererem me matar, capítulo novo de república. O 11 vai sair. E vai ser grande. E legal, eu JURO!

Muitos, muitos beijos e MUITAS desculpas, eu amo vocês. Por incrível que pareça.

Beijinhos, Faniicat!

Ps. Resposta ao tema 29. Bastante, sei que eu fugi – de novo – do tema, mas tudo bem, o que vale é a intenção não é? :x


	7. Uma promessa feita

**Uma promessa feita...**

_É um débito a ser pago._

Por: Faniicat

-

" **I know I said that I would keep my world**

**I wish that I could save you from the hurt **"

( _Eu sei que disse que eu manteria minha palavra_

_Eu queria poder salvar você da dor _)

E ali estava eu mais uma vez, parada no meio de toda aquela relva que agora já era tão familiar. Foram _três_ anos da minha vida que eu passei aqui, e agora, parada em frente à nossa árvore... Não, em frente à árvore _deles_, eu vejo o quanto eu sofri. O quanto eu errei. O quanto eu me auto desrespeitei, me machuquei e machuquei os outros. Mas posso ver também como eu aprendi, como eu acertei, como eu mudei, melhorei, como eu transformei esse lugar, mesmo que só um pouquinho. E mais que tudo, vejo como independente de qualquer dor, como eu amei esses três anos.

Acho que é por isso que estava sendo tão difícil ir embora. Praticamente todo mundo já sabe o que eu decidi. Quero dizer, acho que já estava claro o suficiente quando eu mesma trouxe a Kikyou para cá. A Sango e o Miroku não gostaram da idéia, mas meu maior aperto foi o Shippou. Acho que a insistência dele em me ver como mãe acabou me fazendo amá-lo como filho também.

Porém aqui e agora, o que me machuca de verdade é que chegou a hora de avisar para o Inuyasha que eu vou embora. Que dessa vez, eu vou para ficar.

Mais do que ninguém, foi ele quem achou estranho logo eu trazer Kikyou para perto de nós. Até porque ele muitas vezes tinha tentado e ela mesma não havia aceitado.

Talvez ele já soubesse que não era para que ela ficasse protegida, mas sim _ele._ Ambas sabíamos que o Inuyasha não sofreria minha partida, ao menos não muito, com ela ao seu lado. Fora bem estranho procurá-la, de verdade, ao invés de tentar achar Inuyasha com ela. Aliás fora um dos meus maiores erros achar que vê-lo com ela me faria algum bem.

Não precisei dizer nada para convencê-la a me acompanhar, no momento em que nós nos encaramos, já sabíamos. Talvez nós tenhamos mesmo alguma ligação de alma, ou talvez fosse óbvio demais. E Kikyou só me perguntou se eu tinha certeza que ir embora era a melhor coisa a fazer.

E para ser sincera eu não tinha. Parte de mim continuava gritando que não era justo comigo, que eu não tinha que desistir. Se eu não sou completa para ele, se eu não sou deste tempo, tampouco ela o é. Ela está morta e sobrevive com uma parte de alma que me pertence, que nasceu com o meu corpo. Se eu sou menos completa é porque ela vive. A realidade é que nenhuma de nós deveria realmente ficar com ele. Ao mesmo tempo que as duas temos este direito.

Eu acredito que ela o ame tanto quanto eu.

A diferença entre nós é que ele sempre preferiu a ela. Kikyou era realmente a dona do coração de Inuyasha, e não devia ser diferente. O erro nesta história não é nenhum de nós, é Naraku. Foi ele quem arruinou o curso natural das coisas. Se ele simplesmente não existisse, Inuyasha e Kikyou teriam ficado juntos e eu nunca teria a chance de me apaixonar pelo mesmo homem pela segunda vez.

Mas ele se intrometeu. E eu sei que no fundo do coração de Inuyasha, se ele tivesse que escolher, não seria a mim. Eu sei que ele me ama. Mas não do jeito _certo._ Eu não sou a mulher pra ele, eu sou só a menina boba. Eu o curei de muitas coisas, mas não sou dona de seu coração.

O vento soprou meus cabelos para longe e, mesmo sentado num dos grossos galhos da Árvore Sagrada, eu pude ver o nariz de Inuyasha se agitar. Ele finalmente me percebera ali e quando seus olhos dourados se cravaram em mim, meu estômago afundou e meu coração pareceu diminuir o ritmo.

Uma parte de mim começava a morrer.

Talvez eu não estivesse tão mais viva que Kikyou assim.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns minutos até Inuyasha saltar da árvore e vir andando até mim. A presença dele me embriagou mais uma vez, a intensidade dos seus olhos místicos, o calor que simplesmente emanava da sua pele direto para a minha. E dentro do meu coração o mais alto dos berros de insatisfação soou, forte, retumbante e esmagador.

A paixão pulsava dentro da cada mililitro do meu sangue, percorrendo as minhas veias como fogo líquido, em conjunto com a minha alma, me fazendo um pedido silencioso. Me pedindo para não abandonar o que eu mais amava. Eu adoraria não ir, eu adoraria poder ficar. Mas seria quantas vezes pior ir embora ao final? Quando ele realmente me abandonasse?

Era mais fácil abandoná-lo primeiro.

" O que você pensa que está fazendo? " Era mais que óbvio que ele já sabia o que eu estava fazendo, seus olhos estavam duros e irascíveis, sua voz não era assim tão diferente. Não sei como não irrompi em lágrimas naquele momento.

" Indo. " Foi tudo que consegui formular, à voz fraca. Não tinha forças ou vontade de dizer nada mais, minha garganta parecia bloqueada por um nó. Até aquele momento eu sentia como se estivesse perambulando por um sonho, alguma coisa inócua e irreal, mas bastou eu ver aqueles olhos que me hipnotizaram para que a realidade me acertasse com uma clareza nítida e aterrorizante.

Eu achei que ele fosse me perguntar porquê, que fosse contestar até, sabia que a idéia de me ver partir não era dolorida apenas para mim. Mas ele não o fez. Inuyasha se manteve quieto por mais algum tempo, só me encarando fixamente, sua firmeza me fazia esmorecer.

" Então eu não vou te perdoar. " A frase bateu e escorreu pela minha face chocada. De tudo que eu fantasiei – e olha que não foram poucas as vezes que minha imaginação driblou minhas tentativas de não pensar nisso, essa frase não era parecida com nada. Inuyasha não esperou que eu respondesse, e eu não o iria de qualquer forma, para continuar. " Odeio pessoas que não mantêm sua palavra. "

Sua expressão apenas confirmava cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

Era bem verdade que eu ir embora era porque eu estava me colocando primeiro. Não pela primeira vez, admito, todas as vezes que eu chorei e fiz cena, que eu o obriguei a se sentir culpado apenas por fazer o que seu coração mandava, foram pelo meu próprio egoísmo.

Mas não era equivalentemente egoísta querer me manter presa em um lugar onde no final os sentimentos mais pisados seriam os meus?

" Você prometeu que ficaria ao meu— " Inuyasha começou mais uma vez.

" Eu sei muito bem o que prometi, Inuyasha. " Pela minha falta de força e sequidão na garganta, eu fiquei genuinamente surpresa ao constatar que a voz autoritária era mesmo minha. " Mas você não vai precisar da minha promessa. Você não está mais sozinho, você tem seus amigos, você tem a mulher... A mulher que você ama, você tem seus objetivos. Em compensação o que eu tenho aqui, Inuyasha? Uma guerra que não é minha, uma promessa de dor, e um amor que não me pertence. "

" Nada é a mesma coisa sem você. "

O tom de carinho me pegou de guarda baixa e atingiu em cheio meu coração machucado. Eu podia dizer que seria como devia ser, que ele nem precisaria de mim como rastreador de fragmentos, como ele costumava me chamar no início, porque ela também poderia fazer isso. Mas todas essas coisas pareciam erradas.

" Nada é a mesma coisa sem você também. " Eu precisei me manter forte e não sucumbir ao medo que vinha subindo pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu pensava que era a última vez que eu iria vê-lo. Eu necessitava decorar o máximo que pudesse de seu rosto. " E eu nunca vou te perdoar também. Você prometeu que me protegeria e que nunca me deixaria sozinha. "

Inuyasa baixou os olhos, e eu senti meus ombros caírem, ambos tínhamos nossas promessas, mas elas eram apenas um peso a mais para nos fragmentar na hora da inevitável despedida. As coisas eram como eram e nossos laços eram tão facilmente quebráveis.

" Tudo bem, Inuyasha. " Eu tentei sorrir, mas meu sucesso não foi muito.

Meus joelhos falharam e eu bambeei, então me sentei na grama jogando aquela mochila gigantesca na terra ao meu lado. Inuyasha se sentou do meu outro lado, mas eu permaneci olhando para o céu. A noite estava caindo, o céu começava a adquirir tons de azul mais escuro por cima do vermelho alaranjado, e nuvens mais escuras tapavam o ambiente.

" Eu vou sentir a sua falta. " Ouvi o murmúrio vir da minha direita. " E acho que está errada. "

Não me dei ao trabalho de negar.

" Eu também vou. "

" **But things will never go back to how we were**

**I'm sorry I can't be your world **"

( _Mas as coisas nunca voltaram a ser como eram conosco_

_Me desculpe, eu não posso ser o seu mundo. _)

" Como foi que nós terminamos assim? " Inuyasha perguntou e eu quis rir.

" Nós já começamos assim, Inuyasha. Nós já começamos errados. " Eu disse e suspirei, era uma verdade tão grande e assombrosa que chegava a parecer mentira. Ou talvez fossem apenas os meus ouvidos que quisessem que aquilo realmente fosse uma mentira. Nós já começamos errado, e eu nunca, nunca, tive uma chance. Se eu não podia competir com a simples memória de Kikyou, não podia ser nada diferente com ela em pessoa.

E eu me sentia estranhamente aliviada. Aliviada por finalmente poder aceitar que eles foram feitos para serem, que mesmo morta, ela ainda vivia para ele. Não posso encontrar uma definição maior de 'para sempre' do que essa. E eu finalmente podia enxergar isso, o futuro não parecia mais claro, mas talvez mais fácil. Porque não era injusto comigo, não, era apenas muito, muito justo com eles.

Isso não queria dizer que a dor lancinante no meu coração tivesse diminuído em nada.

Nos três anos em que eu fiquei aqui eu o amei. Eu lutei por ele, eu lutei por suas causas, e fiz tudo o que fiz apenas por Inuyasha. Sem que eu deixasse, sem que eu sequer notasse, Inuyasha havia se tornado a minha vida.

E eu me sentia perdida.

" Eu preciso ir. " Fiz menção de me levantar, mas ele agarrou meu braço sem tanta gentileza assim.

" Muito obrigada. " Inuyasha sempre me pegava de guarda baixa, ele nunca agia ou se movia do jeito que eu esperava por melhor que eu o conhecesse. Ele sempre me deixava sem ar, sem reação. Talvez fosse isso que tivesse me encantado. " O seu amor... Foi o melhor e o mais bonito dos presentes que eu já ganhei. E sem merecer. "

Eu neguei com a cabeça. Inuyasha devia saber que merecia.

" **You know I Love you, I really do**

**But I can't fight anymore for you** "

( _Você sabe que eu te amo, eu realmente amo_

_Mas eu não posso mais lutar por você_ )

A vida gosta demais de pregar peças;

Porque outra razão eu estaria aqui neste momento? Amando o único homem que eu nunca poderia ter porque, ironicamente, ele amava a parte de mim que eu não possuía.

Mas disso eu estava certa, eu o amava como louca e eu nunca mais poderia pertencer a ninguém. Minha alma estava presa no passado, que foi o único lugar onde realmente teve paz. E tenho certeza que, quando eu morrer e minha alma teimosa renascer no corpo de mais uma morena, eu vou amar pela terceira vez o homem mais inacreditável que eu já conheci.

" É a única coisa que eu posso te dar. "

" É a única que não deveria ter dado. " Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto, tomando cuidado para não me arranhar com as garras ameaçadoras, percorrendo dês da minha testa até o meu queixo em um movimento suave. " Você merecia tanto mais. Eu sinto muito, Kagome. "

" Não sinta. "

" **I don't know maybe we'll be together again sometime**

**In another life **"

( _ Eu não sei talvez nós venhamos a estar juntos de novo em algum momento_

_Em uma outra vida_ )

" Não sinta, por favor, não sinta. " Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não queria que a única e a mais valiosa coisa que eu podia deixar para ele fosse um peso. Eu estava desmontando, era irreversível. Eu estava abandonando parte da minha alma, e meu coração por completo.

Meu ar sumiu dos pulmões quando os braços fortes enlaçaram minha cintura e eu me perdi no calor conhecido daquele abraço protetor. Era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez quando Inuyasha me abraçava. Eu nunca conseguia me acostumar. Enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro e o cheiro almiscarado invadiu meu olfato, minha pele formigava em aprovação e frêmito de terror. Eu não queria que acabasse, eu sentia como se eu fosse morrer no exato momento em que seus braços deixassem de me envolver.

" **The way you're holding on to me**

**Makes me feel like I can't breathe** "

( _O jeito como você está me abraçando_

_Me faz sentir como se não pudesse respirar _)

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Quando nos separamos senti aquela parte no fundo de mim desaparecer para sempre, eu nunca mais consegui encontrá-la. Eu enxuguei as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e o encarei pela última vez. Eu nunca o vira mais lindo ou mais desgastado do que naquele momento. Era quase um conforto saber que ao menos uma parte da dor seria compartilhada. E ao mesmo tempo era um veneno, eu não queria que o Inuyasha sofresse, nada, nunca. Eu só queria que ele sorrisse aquele sorriso que me ilumina e com isso fizesse meu coração que eu deixei em suas mãos, tão feliz quanto se era possível.

Me levantei afastando a terra e os pedacinhos de grama da saia verde e ridiculamente curta do uniforme de colegial e peguei minha mochila.

O caminho até o poço foi profundamente silencioso.

Meu corpo ardia em brasa. Eram as fagulhas da minha paixão queimando, sofrendo, e eu esperava que passasse logo. Eu passei em minha mente o rosto de todos que conheci e amei naquele tempo, rezando para que fossem felizes e vivessem até serem velhos o suficiente para contar histórias aos bisnetos.

Rezei também para que se lembrassem de mim o suficiente para contar aos bisnetos, eu certamente contaria deles para todos a quem eu tivesse oportunidade.

Não fazia a mínima idéia do que seria minha vida daquele momento em diante.

Eu teria que me reinventar, que me descobrir de novo. Teria que crescer e mudar, eles estavam em mim e eu os carregaria, feliz por ainda manter qualquer pedaço do lugar que me fez rir e me fez chorar.

A paisagem ao meu redor era única, a mais bonita que vi em toda a minha vida. As árvores nunca seriam verdes como lá, nem os bichos tão vivos.

Nem a vida tão boa.

Eu segui reto até o poço, sem me permitir olhar para trás. Se tivesse virado e alcançado mais uma vez os olhos tristes daquele por quem eu era louca, eu nunca mais teria coragem de partir. Eu ficaria ali para sempre independente do tamanho da dor.

Mas o preço era muito alto.

E era alto para ele também. Era melhor pra ele que eu fosse, tornava tudo mais fácil. Acho que Inuyasha preferia ser abandonado do que ter que me abandonar.

É claro que ele sempre mereceu meu amor.

Mas ainda assim o arrependimento brotou forte quando eu pulei dentro do poço come ossos e ouvi meu nome ser chamado com aquela urgência pela última vez.

Meu amor era o maior do mundo.

" **Just let me go**

**Just let me go** "

( _Só me deixe ir_

_Só me deixe ir _)

-

Não vou fazer uma nota enorme. Não vou me desculpar. Fiz isso tantas vezes que está começando a parecer falso. E eu DEFINITIVAMENTE desisti ( não para sempre, _claro _que não para sempre! ) de escrever república! Toda vez que eu acho que eu vou poder postar acontece alguma coisa e eu perco. Estou ficando seriamente cansada de ver meus esforços indo por água abaixo.

Lamento por todo mundo – e nisso incluo a mim mesma – que queria ver o capítulo onze online mas aparentemente o kósmos tem alguma coisa contra essa idéia, por enquanto, até eu comprar um computador novo ou passar tempo o suficiente na casa de alguém para escrevê-lo, editá-lo e postá-lo, vocês vão ter que se contentar com as minhas oneshots não-tão-boas-assim.

Aliás, falando em oneshot, sei muitíssimo bem que essa oneshot tem uma temática parecida demais, DEMAIS MESMO, com _Promessas _para ser remotamente respeitável, mas uma tal de Kagome Juju Assis me ameaçou de morte caso eu não postasse, simples assim. Além do mais era uma boa maneira de responder ao item **12. Paixão**. Que mais uma vez fugiu bastante do tema, mas acho que ainda é bem fácil encontrar a paixão avassaladora dela por ele aí dentro certo?

Não vou prometer nada sobre nenhuma outra idéia de oneshot que eu tenha. Aliás não vou prometer nada de nada. Assim como esses dois aí na fanfic eu estou rompendo todas as minhas promessas.

E olha que a minha sorte de hoje no Orkut é 'Uma promessa feita é um débito a pagar'. Como se eu _precisasse_ de mais isso pra me lembrar. E sim, foi daí que saiu o nome.

Bom enfim, eu ainda amo todos vocês por mais que eu não ache que vocês me amem muito nesse momento, certo? Podem tacar tomates, ovos, cadeiras, ou o que quer que os façam felizes, pingüins, eu mereço.

Beijos, Fanii.


	8. A única

**A única**

Por: Faniicat

-

Embora eu estivesse cansado e meus olhos pesassem, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu me sentia pesado a cada vez que fechava os olhos e o único som a alcançar meus ouvidos era a calma respiração adormecida _dela_. O único cheiro que eu sentia era o cheiro de seus cabelos. O único calor ao meu lado era de seu corpo.

E isso me matava.

Ia me corroendo por dentro lentamente, me fazendo ficar inquieto e de repente tudo o que eu queria era estar rolando na cama de um lado para o outro. E então aquele nome atingia minha mente, provocava um abalo sísmico em minha consciência e fazia meu coração perder o ritmo por um segundo antes de bater acelerado. Kagome. Ficava flutuando, sob a pálpebra de meus olhos, me chamando e me fazendo perder o controle de minha própria mente.

Começava a viajar, me lembrar de seu gosto, de seu toque, do cheiro que me embriagava, das curvas sinuosas de seu corpo, de como parecia moldada para caber em minhas mãos. As memórias dos vívidos olhos azuis apareciam em minha mente e pareciam que nunca mais iriam embora.

Era suportável, embora dolorido, apenas recordar-me. Mas quando a imagem do rosto retraído, desconfiado e magoado ressurgia tão real que parecia uma fotografia, vinha à minha mente, meu peito explodia. Meu coração se apertava e meu estomago afundava em mim mesmo.

"_Não dá mais, Inuyasha..."_ Sua voz me alcançava, independente do quanto eu tentasse escapar dela. Não como fugir de meus próprios fantasmas. _"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que acabou. Não é mais uma relação e eu não quero me sentir presa a um amor que está morrendo!"_

E de repente eu já não sentia mais a presença ao meu lado, eu havia sido transportado à dimensão aterradora daquele dia. Independente do quanto eu tentasse esquece-lo, ele sempre voltava para me assombrar e me lembrar que eu falhei. E tudo por orgulho.

"_Eu ainda te amo."_ E era isso que mais me doía. _"Não entendo porque não pode aceitar isso e depender de mim como eu dependo de você. Não entendo porque não pode se abrir e deixar que eu entre no seu coração, droga! Para mim já chega."_

Kagome. A pequena lágrima que escorreu de seus olhos por seu rosto e pingou do queixo cinzelado, o último contato de seus lábios frios contra os meus quando ela se virou e saiu andando, atravessando o parque, atolando as botas quentes na neve gélida enquanto partia. E eu nem ao menos tentei. Eu era fraco e dependia dela mais do que ela podia sonhar.

E eu não agüentava mais. Mas já era tarde demais e eu ficava como estou agora, com os olhos abertos para a escuridão com o coração pesado e lento. Meus músculos formigavam desconfortavelmente.

Virei meu corpo sobre a cama, encarando o rosto da mulher deitada ao meu lado. De olhos fechados a semelhança era realmente grande. O formato do rosto, do nariz, a boca era levemente menos carnuda e os cabelos mais compridos.

E era difícil suportar a dor.

Ela não era Kagome, era apenas uma _imitação_. Eu estava usando alguém, procurava nela o que eu amava em outra mulher. Embora soubesse que Kagome era única e que ninguém nunca mais bastaria para mim.

E talvez eu conseguisse me conformar em tentar encontrá-la em mais uma destas mulheres tão parecidas, entretanto não havia como enganar a mim mesmo quando seu beijo não era o dela e seu cheiro não me transportava.

Eu não queria uma imitação, eu queria a ela, e havia deixado-a partir.

Eu era fraco.

-

Eu sou maluca e como não me satisfiz em fazer _uma_ resposta ao tema **27. Imitação**, fiz duas, isso mesmo! Hahahaa, amanhã mesmo eu devo postar a segunda. Então, espero que tenham aproveitado (pisca) que amanhã tem mais.

Ah, sim, eu terminei o capítulo doze de _República_, então se o Kósmos não planejar mais nada perverso para mim, eu o postarei amanhã (também.)

Estou aproveitando que é carnaval e adiantando tudo o que posso. Então, tudo o que eu posso pedir, com toda humildade, é, me mandem reviews? (olhos brilhantes/) E muito obrigada a quem leu, ok?

Mil beijos, meus pingüins, Faniicat.


End file.
